


Adecuadamente hermosas

by WooHo_Shin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animals, Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Hybrids, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, animalverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/pseuds/WooHo_Shin
Summary: Si Tendou tuviera que darle un calificativo particular, diría que las alas de Wakatoshi son las de un rey. Sus propias alas, en cambio, son un tema del que prefiere no hablar.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Adecuadamente hermosas

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, esto es un regalo para Lore, mi vida. Espero te guste, necesité el cansancio y el estrés de viajar en bus para las ideas locas aquí escritas. Todo siempre nace en un cómodo cofhorriblecof viaje en bus, yas!
> 
> Este fic participa en un intercambio por San Valentín Ushiten <3

**_Adecuadamente hermosas_ **

_ Es divertido _ , piensa Tendou.

El voleibol es un deporte de altura, saltos y bloqueos adecuadamente estructurados. Uno creería que, siendo gran parte de la población poseedora de alas que les permiten volar y elevarse hasta donde otros normalmente no pueden llegar, un deporte de tal índole no tendría ni un poco de sentido. Sin embargo, esa idea no podría ser más equivocada. ¡La respuesta es absolutamente todo lo contrario! 

Las personas que poseen alas las usan durante todo el transcurso del día, para realizar sus quehaceres por la mañana, para ir y regresar de algunos recados por la tarde y para llegar con rapidez a casa por la noche. Ese pequeño momento, lejos de sus propias vidas diarias, donde son solo humanos, sin ninguna habilidad más que la agilidad y la fuerza inherentes, los convertía en nada más que iguales. El voleibol es, entonces, para él, un deporte exquisito y espectacular, que une a distintas especies en un juego justo y equilibrado. 

A Tendou le encanta, lo ama del mismo modo que uno gusta de soltar un largo suspiro sin que ninguna tos amenace con atacar un segundo después.

Le gusta también porque le permite guardar la compostura como normalmente le es difícil hacer.

Cuando uno juega, debe ocultar, necesariamente, sus propias habilidades corporales pertenecientes a su especie. Los humanos con alas, las ocultaban bajo un chaleco protector; los humanos con colas y colmillos, usan vestimenta especial para no dañar con su fuerza a otros jugadores. Las reglas dentro de los deportes, siendo la humanidad un conjunto tan diverso de humanos con particularidades distintas, poseían un estricto sistema de participación y ejecución dentro del campo. 

Tendou sabe muy poco sobre las reglas que deben seguir equipos y escuelas con humanos con habilidades tan ajenas a las suyas propias, mas las diferencias entre sus especies no evitan que su curiosidad le permita averiguar lo suficiente, que en realidad es un montón demasiado inmeso (nadie debe saber que sus mangas favoritos son el típico shoujo cliché de amor interespecies, jamás). 

La preparatoria más próxima e irremediablemente insoportable es Aoba Johsai, que tienen entre sus filas a una amplia lista de estudiantes con colas grandes y oscuras, colmillos largos y afilados y esas odiosas orejas que se curvan cuando encuentran algo de su interés. 

Conocía, por rumores sueltos, que habían varias academias con alumnos con particularidades semejantes a Shiratorizawa, como también conocía de otros que se alejaban tanto que le era difícil, más no imposible, analizar adecuadamente el como bloquear sus jugadas y lograr un punto.

La academia de las serpientes era particularmente muy interesante, eran despiadados y no desaprovechaban nunca la oportunidad de dejar entrever sus lenguas largas y bífidas. Tendou las ama, de una forma totalmente rara y escalofriante, no puede negarlo.

La mayoría de las academias son parecidas a la de ellos; la población es enorme y variada, pero entre sus habitantes predominaban las particularidades aladas. Águilas, cuervos, búhos y tantos más que podría mencionar hasta cansarse. Secundado a esa amplia diversidad, le seguía con un número un tanto lejano, los de “cola peluda”. Tenían un nombre más científico y adecuado, pero para Tendou solo eran perros callejeros con olor constante a agua sucia. Odiaba sus orejas, no tenían ciertamente nada especial. No entendía por qué las personas se derretían, cercanamente a la literalidad, por un conjunto de músculos peludos e incontrolables. ¡Eran exactamente iguales que sus colas! 

Delataban todas sus emociones. 

Si Tendou pudiera verlas en el campo de juego, su equipo ganaría cada uno de las jugadas. No es como si no lo hicieran ya, pero suena divertido afirmar que realmente no podrían perder.

_ La Academia Shiratorizawa eleva sus alas más altas que cualquiera.  _ Sus estudiantes poseen un amplio conjunto de músculos y cartílagos duros que se estructuran grandes y espectaculares, cubiertas por una amplia gama de colores brillantes que se combinaban para formar una tonalidad conjunta única para cada uno de ellos. No había nadie que no creyera que las mejores alas del mundo las poseían las Águilas, grandes, majestuosas e inmensamente perfectas. La Academia Shiratorizawa contenía entre su población estudiantil a un puñado pequeño comparado con los habitantes mundiales que poseían la misma particularidad. Actores, cantantes y demás artistas brillaban por su majestuosidad y belleza. 

Es, de hecho, una competencia no dicha. 

Siendo las Águilas una especie espectacular en sí misma, siempre quedaba la duda y la constante búsqueda del mejor entre todas ellas. Las alas más hermosas, si existiesen, deben pertenecerle a uno de su especie, piensan, y le consta, cada uno de los habitantes de la población total. 

Para Tendou, las alas perfectas son una descripción que le pertenece solamente a Wakatoshi.

Shirabu coincidiría con él sin dudar. De hecho, Tendou no necesita testigos ni ningún respaldo, él podría pasar todo un día completo sino más, hablando de todas las razones de por qué las alas bellísimas de su capitán son las mejores. En un día normal, poco caluroso y tranquilo, Wakatoshi dejaría caer sus propias alas tras su espalda, prefiriendo siempre caminar a volar. Si piensa que es un desperdicio de la belleza de sus alas, Tendou no lo dice muy seguido. Es más, es un punto a su favor; le permite observarlo más de cerca. El contraste de las plumas oscuras y brillantes y el fulgor palpable de la dureza de sus articulaciones que se tensan ante el siguiente movimiento. Caen en una combinación exquisita de colores oscuros y dorados, con esa aglomeración blanquecina y suave en la parte superior que resalta el linaje puro de su clase. 

Si Tendou tuviera que darle un calificativo particular, diría que las alas de Wakatoshi son las de un rey. 

Sus propias alas, en cambio, son un tema del que prefiere no hablar.

_ ¿Por qué le gusta el voleibol? _ Es un escape, le gusta porque le permite guardar la compostura como normalmente le es difícil hacer. Le permite ser uno igual a otros. No alas dañadas ni poco estéticas, no burlas ni miradas directas hacia su tonalidad escandalosamente rojiza y cegadora, no más palabras despectivas ni la clara y palpable conciencia de reconocer el hecho más evidente de todos: Si Wakatoshi es un rey, un ser perfecto; él sería, por otro lado, el peor de ellos, un monstruo.

Sin embargo, mientras se encontrasen en el campo de juego, todos son iguales. Utilizan sus habilidades particularidades inherentes tanto como le son posible y aun así, es solo como una brisa fresca que le permite respirar. Es una idea tonta para apasionarse por un deporte si lo piensa por un tiempo considerable, pero, cuando lo necesita, es el único pensamiento reconfortarle que le queda. Él puede guardar sus alas y nadie le preguntará que ocurre con ellas, por qué no las muestras. Tendou piensa, son preguntas difíciles de responder.

No hubo ningún daño, ni accidentes ni fracturas inesperadas. Sus alas fueron de esa manera tan única y terriblemente desagradables desde siempre. Como si el creador de todo no hubiese tenido suficiente con el color brillante y ridículamente rojizo de sus ojos y de su cabello le brindó una más, unas alas débiles, escuálidas y espantosas. 

La primera vez que intento volar con ellas cayó en picada, directamente hacia el suelo. Escuchó las risas y la burla agria. Y no volvió a intentar. Desde entonces, nadie sabe de qué forma son. Los rumores y las especulaciones de los estudiantes de tercer año saltan por aquí y por allá, pero no son nada más que eso, afirmaciones incomprobables. Podrían desearlo, anhelarlo tanto hasta el punto de pedirle con fervor a una estrella fugaz ser capaces de ver las desagradables alas de su monstruo pelirrojo favorito y, aún así, Tendou encontraría la forma de ir contra el destino y ellos no lograrían nada.

Tendou, para triunfar en su cometido, suele faltar a las prácticas de vuelo con excusas simples y muy variadas. Se le ha olvidado la tarea como 52 veces y tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer justo en ese momento como 54. Él no debe esforzarse mucho en ellas porque son clases electivas por formalidad, las excusas pueden ser las más absurdas y no podrían regañarle a cambio. Punto para Tendou, no son obligatorias.

Y, aun así, no hay nadie que falte a ellos, excepto él. Ni siquiera Wakatoshi, de quien sabe no gusta de volar.

Tendou no sabe mucho acerca de ello. Aunque no es su frase favorita debe aceptar que conoce tan poco sobre su capitán como los demás. Solo sabe que Wakatoshi camina más de lo que un ser con alas como las suyas haría. Si no fuera porque desde que tiene memoria ha decidido que lo mejor es huir de las famosas y aclamadas prácticas de vuelo, Tendou podría gozar más de ver esas bellísimas alas en acción.

Lo que ya no le parece una idea tan genial porque lo lleva a esta situación en particular. 

Tendou sabía, una parte enorme y apabullante de él le exigía que retrocediera, que no se acerque al único lugar del que no gusta de pertenecer, que tiene sus razones y que éstas deberían ser suficientes para mantenerse lejos de... Pff, exagera. Sin embargo, no puede negar que se siente tan dramático como lo expresa; Wakatoshi frente a él, pálido y tenso, deja entrever una mueca extraña y confusa que se acentúa por un minúsculo segundo antes de caer.

_ Él fue a la práctica de vuelo. _ Años faltando, encontrándose invicto, para ir una sola vez y ser descubierto por quién menos deseaba. No sucedió, sin embargo, exactamente de esa manera. Su curiosidad ganó, anhelaba tanto ver las alas de Ushijima moviéndose contra la dirección del aire, fuertes, enormes y perfectas, que se vio a sí mismo avanzado hasta el campo de práctica. Se mantuvo quieto y observó de lejos, la vista fue innegablemente maravillosa. No obstante, su propia práctica oculta lo dejó desnudo antes las miradas inpertinentes.

¿Es raro decir que Tendou realmente no esperaba que alguien apareciera? Mucho menos su adorable capitán.

Es como esas historias malas donde el protagonista, de alguna manera, siempre pierde.

Wakatoshi, aún a unos pasos de distancia, decide romper el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Tienes alas. —dice.

Bien, esa es la única afirmación que no estaba esperando.

—Como todos. —responde, porque puede, porque parece que es el momento de decir obviedades.

Wakatoshi eleva su mirada, lejos de las alas rojizas, de las que mantuvo una seria observación intensa segundos antes de dirigirla a sus propios ojos rojizos, fríos y levemente entrecerrados. No confía en esta situación, por lo que se prepara mentalmente para salir figurativamente con la cola entre las patas. Paréntesis, odia con todas sus fuerzas ese expresión, ¿no hay alguno con alas? ¿Estaría bien decir "con las alas caídas"? Pff, olvídenlo, suena terriblemente mal.

Enarca su ceja derecha en una mirada retadora, destellantemente agria.  _ Semi odia esa mirada _ . Sin embargo, por lo que parece, la intensidad incómoda no afecta a su querido capitán como Tendou intenta lograr. De hecho, no está consiguiendo absolutamente nada con ella. Wakatoshi no desvía su propia mirada ni por un solo segundo; parece como si quisiera descubrir algo, quedarse hasta conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria. 

Tendou no se sorprende, es solo Ushijima siendo Ushijima.

—Son hermosas.

Bien, esa la verdadera afirmación que no estaba esperando.

—Me estás jodiendo.

—No creo que nos encontremos a ese nivel tan cercano, Tendou.

Tendou ríe, escandalosamente fuerte.

—Bien, no aguantaré esto.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Tendou podría haber creído en las palabras de Wakatoshi. Es una agradable forma de decirlo, porque no se le ocurren ejemplos plausibles donde ello pudiera ocurrir. No es algo que escuche muy seguido, ni siquiera un poco. ¿La última vez que alguien lo dijo? Equivale a un bello número redondo, gordo y feo. Ajá, igual a cero. Wakatoshi deberá esforzarse un poco si quiere jugarle ese tipo de broma.

No da ni tres pasos lejos de su capitán cuando siente una mano sostener su muñeca y mantenerlo en un lugar del que no puede moverse. Lo intentó dos veces, Wakatoshi es increíblemente fuerte.

—No me crees.

—¿Tú lo harías?

—No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto, son hermosas.

Tendou gira sobre sus talones, se enfrenta al estoico rostro de Wakatoshi y se burla, bajo, duro y escalofriante. Sus risas, usualmente, suenan mejor cuando se esfuerza. En ocasiones como estas, es solo un temblor detrás de sus dientes, siseante y horrible.

Ushijima retrocede. 

Es la reacción adecuada, piensa.

—Sería agradable verte volar.

Esta vez, Tendou es quien retrocede. Sus manos se curvan sobre su pecho; sus dedos, largos y delgados, intentan proteger las plumas que nacen a la altura de sus hombros. Wakatoshi podría hacerles daño si quisiese; una parte de él, sabe que es estúpido protegerlas. Ni siquiera le gustan tanto como para que la presión y la ansiedad palpite de aquella manera tan ferviente dentro de él cuando las siente notable o imaginariamente amenazadas.

Wakatoshi nota su movimiento y se disculpa. 

—Solo si decides mostrarme.

—¿Por qué querrías ver tal cosa?

Tendou no cree en lo imposible. Todo, de alguna manera, se puede lograr con esfuerzo y adecuados empujones. Un poco de lágrimas y dolor también, pero eso no es algo que deba mencionarse. Sin embargo, ver sonrojarse a Wakatoshi frente a él, por algo que él mismo ha dicho, está dentro de su lista especial de mega y extraordinariamente imposibles. La cosa sucede de todos modos.

Tendou es el espectador principal.

—S-Son hermosas.

¿Están jodiéndolo? ¿Dios despertó hoy y quiso que su día fuese lo más confuso, raro y espectacular posible? Ushijima tartamudeó, bien, Tendou sobrevirá a eso. Es un hombre fuerte, por supuesto que sí. Sin embargo, aún tiene un asunto que arreglar, por lo que no puede seguir perdiendo más tiempo enfocándose en su pobre corazón loco.

Gira una vez más sobre sus talones y extiende sus alas en todo su largo, lo cual, debe mencionar, no es mucho. Wakatoshi no puede ver sus movimientos, pero Tendou se abraza a sí mismo, sabiendo que su capitán no podría verlo desde donde se encuentra. Es la primera vez que las muestra tal y como son, en su máximo esplendor, a una persona distinta de él y el espejo de cuerpo completo en la esquina de su habitación. 

¿Es raro sentir la mirada de Wakatoshi recorriéndolo? Si cierra sus ojos puede visualizar tras sus parpados el camino por el que avanza. Inicia por la base de su cuello, baja a sus hombros y sube hasta las puntas, donde las plumas más rojizas y brillantes se encuentran. Luego regresa a la base y se mantiene ahí, supone, pensando en cómo decirle que no le parecen tan hermosas ahora.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ellas? —pregunta, queriendo acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Eso le daría tiempo, piensa, de cambiarse e ir por un helado de chocolate. La tienda cerca de su casa cierra un poco más tarde por esperarlo después de su práctica de entrenamiento. Sería muy injusto no ir y tomar su merecido postre como premio. 

—Se parecen mucho a ti.

—Eso es bastante grosero, Wakatoshi-kun.

—Estoy confundido, esa no era mi intención. 

Tendou retrae sus alas y toma entre sus dedos el chaleco protector. Se lo coloca sobre su espalda y lo cierra sobre su pecho, con una proeza de quien lo hace más veces de lo que es usual. Todo bajo la mirada curiosa de su ya no tan adorable capitán. 

— ¿A ti no te gustan?

Tendou se reserva un comentario agrio y responde, en su lugar, con otra pregunta que puede causarle a Wakatoshi un conflicto igual de exasperante. 

— ¿Por qué a ti no te gusta volar?

Ushijima no se ve ni siquiera un poco afectado. Tendou no debería sorprenderse, pero lo hace. Esperaba más de esta situación. Él no ve, claramente, el momento justo cuando las manos de Wakatoshi juegan entre ellas antes de relajarlas y dejarlas caer.

—No lo sabía, hasta hace poco.

Su voz, es suave y difícil. Bien, Tendou no lo pensó muy bien cuando atacó. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No importa cuanto duela, no puede devolverle golpes así de duros a Wakatoshi. Deja lo que hace y se acerca a su capitán, dos pasos tan cortos los separan.

—No tienes que decírmelo si no…

Ushijima interrumpe.

—No me pareció que hacerlo fuera correcto. 

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta Tendou, de todos modos.

—Porque tú no vuelas.

Bien, Wakatoshi es el ser más malvado del mundo entero y nunca se dio cuenta. Es la única teoría que se le viene a la cabeza. Su capitán estuvo engañándolo todo este tiempo, ¡es demasiado cruel!

—No necesito tu lástima, Wakatoshi-kun.

—No lo es. Quiero volar contigo. Hacerlo solo, cuando estabas tan cerca, no se siente bien.

¿Es normal que un corazón acelere tan rápido como el suyo? Quizá deba ver a un doctor luego de que Ushijima termine de bombardearle con tanta dureza.

—Vuelas en las prácticas.

—Nunca has ido. —reponde Wakatoshi, dirigiendole una mirada tan intensa como si estuviese diciendo “ _ No puedes acusarme por eso _ ”. Tendou se estremece y resopla mirando en una dirección lejana.

—Bien, ese no era el punto.

—Volemos. —Wakatoshi se levanta y extiende una mano hacia él. Tendou mira a todos los lados y ve que no hay nadie ahí, solos, libres de hacer lo que deseen. Eso no significa, sin embargo, que Tendou tenga ese predisposición para hacerlo—. Confía en mí. 

—Ese no es el problema. Creo que ni siquiera puedo elevarme correctamente. 

— ¿No sabes volar?

—Es gracioso, ¿sabes? No lo he intentado lo suficiente —Wakatoshi lo mira como si esperase más; Dios, esa ya era su respuesta, ¿qué más quería de él?—. Aún si lo hiciera ahora, son demasiado débiles, caería.

Ushijima presiona su mano contra el estómago de Tendou, extendiendola frente a él.

—Confía en mí.

Dios, Tendou lo hace. No hay ningún día que no haya deposito hasta el último gramo de su confianza en Wakatoshi, ¿cómo demonios dice eso sin sonar desesperadamente enamorado?

Un momento, él no…

—Y-yo no…

Wakatoshi se acerca y presiona sus dos grandes manos sobre sus hombros. Se ve hermoso y perfecto, sus facciones duras e imperturbables brindan confianza. De esa manera confusa y debilitadora que logra hacer temblar sus rodillas.

—Bien.

—Bien. —repite Wakatoshi, con el inicio de una sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Puedo? —pregunta, señalando el chaleco que aprisiona actualmente sus alas. 

Tendou olvida por un momento cuando fue la última vez que se lo retiro para poder admirar sus propias alas en la oscuridad. No lo recuerda. No recuerda apreciarlas y reconocer que son suyas, que existen detrás de él.

Cuando Ushijima retira la prenda, Tendou gime con fuerza. Es un sonido desgarrador; el dolor, por otro lado, simplemente insopprtable.

—Lo siento, lo removeré con más cuidado.

—N-no, detente.

—Falta poco.

Sus alas son delgadas, de un color rojizo desagradable a la vista. Para Wakatoshi, de alguna manera, es lo más hermoso que ha visto. Por lo que Tendou puede ver, no es posible que alguien pueda ver las alas de otra persona de esa manera tan amorosa teniendo en su propio cuerpo las alas más perfectas del mundo entero. Es injusto. 

Es injusto que aquello llene su corazón de un sentimiento alegre y apasionante, tan intenso que duele intermitentemente.

—Son muy bellas.

—Lo dijiste.

—Sin embargo, no has volado nunca, no podrás hacerlo ahora.

—Es lo que dije.

— ¿Confías en mí?

—Eres malo, Wakatoshi-kun, tú solo quieres escucharme decir como depositaría todo mi confianza en ti aún si no me lo pidieras.

Wakatoshi ríe de medio lado, suave y pequeño.

—No sé nada sobre eso.

— ¡Eres…!

—Vamos.

Wakatoshi extiende su mano por tercera vez en el día y, esta vez, Tendou la toma. Tuerce sus dedos sobre los gruesos y callosos de Wakatoshi y se permite disfrutar de la sensación. A los segundos siguientes, un cuerpo amplio y duro lo rodea y tan rápido como es consciente de ello, se encuentran varios metros sobre el suelo. Su mirada mira el piso que se aleja durante un minuto que parece demasiado largo. Cuando cambia la dirección donde miran sus ojos hacia su capitán, la sonrisa de Wakatoshi es increíblemente amplia y hermosa. Sus alas, gigantes y perfectas detrás de él, se agitan majestuosamente.

La vista es… lo más hermoso que nunca en su vida verá.

—Wakatoshi-kun.

—Satori.

Oh, mierda, esa es la voz gruesa y agitada de Ushijima pronunciando su nombre. Podría morir ahora y decir que se encuentra totalmente satisfecho con la vida que ha llevado. Si le permiten un solo momento más así, Tendou podría hacer cientos de horas de servicio comunitario solo para regresarle a la vida lo que está haciendo por él ahora mismo.

—Me gustas, Satori. —Tendou se tensa—. Me gustan tus alas, me gustas tú.

— ¿No podías decirlo mientras estemos en el suelo? Oh, Wakatoshi-kun, no te creí ese tipo de hombre.

Ushijima frunce el ceño.

—No puedo decir que no cuando puedes soltarme tan fácilmente.

—Nunca lo haría. —dice, más rápido de lo que Tendou hubiese esperado.

—Lo sé.

—Satori…

—Me gustas. Realmente me gustas, Wakatoshi-kun.

Ushijima sonríe.

—Bien. 

—Bien. —responde, rebosando de felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Déjenme algunos comentarios y kudos si les gustó, contestaré en un santiamén, por supuesto. Los quiero <3
> 
> Además, estoy subiendo dibujitos de Haikyuu en Twitter (@WooHoShin_ST), sígueme para no perderte ninguno ayayay


End file.
